Zombietalia
by lietlover4ever
Summary: Okay, the title kind of says it all, but it's human AU. Sorry if it suck, and I know there are way to many zombie stories, but it was just an idea I decided to publish.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is! I rewrote it, and now I like it a bit more. Everything goes to its rightful owner. Enjoy!**

Ludwig sighed, uncertain of the truth to what he saw. "So you want us" He gestured to himself and his pet, Gilbird "to team up with them?" He gestured to the brothers they were facing. One looked like he he was ADHD, a disorder that had disappeared when the Plague came. The other looked like he was trying to disappear (Not that Ludwig could blame him, with a brother like that).

The President shrugged. "They're a lot better than they look. Besides, it's only to escort me, then you can get on with your life. Now come on." He led Ludwig over to them. "Alfred, Mattew, this is Ludwig."

The hyper one smiled at him. "Hiya, I'm Alfred! I'm from America, and proud of it! This is my brother." He nudged the other one, who stared at his shoes and muttered something that sounded like "Matthew." Alfred smiled even brighter and glowed at his brother. "He's from Canada. Sorry, he's a little shy." The president checked his watch anxiously. "We should head over to the airport. Our plane will leave soon."

Ludwig frowned. "What about the other world representatives?" The President frowned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're taking to planes, and we will meet our group on the first plane, the one we're going in." Ludwig nodded. That made sense. This way there would be more less people to lure the zombies in, and they were safe in the air. They made their way over to the Presidents car and climbed in. It was a good thing the President always left early, because Matthew, who was the only one who could drive, drove about three miles an hour, slowing even more when they went over a bump. Even worse was Alfred, who insisted on fighting off any zombie they passed. He would jump out of the car and start shooting any zombie they saw, shouting "Here comes the hero!" and probably drawing all the zombie towards them.

. . .

They got to the airport ten minutes before the plane was going to leave, and only got through in time because Alfred picked up the president and started running, yelling "The President is coming! The President is coming!". Smiling slightly, Matthew followed, obviously used to his brother's behavior. Incredulously, Ludwig followed the nearly invisible person and his hyperactive brother, hoping that the other representatives were not this finally made it to the plane with three minutes to spare. As they boarded the plane, they heard an announcement telling all representatives to meet in the separate room in twenty minutes, roughly when they were over Brazil. As they took their seats, Ludwig felt a deep thrill in his chest. All these people, some of them even smiling! It was amazing that there were still people that could smile, even after the plague came in. Of course, it didn't affect this area as much, but still. There was even a brunette in the seat next to him, smiling like a maniac. Some people smiled a little to much. Sighing, he started reading a magazine that lay at his foot. After assuming it had been twenty minutes, he stood up. Briefly, he considered waking up the President, but he looked like he needed sleep. he motioned for the twins to follow him, as they were in the seats behind him, and they set off to the separate room.

Kiku sighed. He supposed it had been twenty minutes, and he stood up, closely followed by another man he assumed was a fellow hunter. He had sandy blond hair and freckles that went well with his intense green eyes. Kiku realized he might be coming off as a stalker, and abruptly dropped his gaze and started towards the separate room.

. . .

Feliciano sighed. He had decided to just wait in the separate room after ten minutes of reading boring magazines. It must have been over twenty minutes by now! Just as he was thinking that, the plane started shaking.

. . .

Francis was bored. After drawing all over his companion Ivan's face and playing with his _other _companions drool, he had dozed off himself. He figure that they were important enough for the other representatives to come looking for them. After all, China, Russia, and France were three very important representatives. When he woke up, he started thinking about how hot his companions were. While he was technically married, he was a very free range spirit. He hadn't seen his husband or his adopted children since the apocaly- er the _infection, _as the government insisted on calling it. They had gotten into a fight, and he had stormed out. Suddenly, the plane started shaking, and everything went black.

**I'll try to update it as often as possible, and if it sucks, sorry! :( Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas you want in a fanfic, just ask! It doesn't matter what anime it's from, as long as I know it I will try to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, I know these chapters are badly written and short, but please bear with me! This whole chapter is going to be in Arthur's point of view, but the next chapter is going to be in Lud's. I'm not trying to do any pairings, and you can interpret this however you want. Enjoy!**

Arthur woke to pain. It wasn't like he wasn't used to pain, with the memories of his old family giving him headaches whenever he thought about them, but this was a physical pain. With a groan, he sat up, his eyes widening at what he saw. He was surrounded by wreckage There were people, most crushed by bits of airplane. It didn't look like anyone was alive, but he knew that that wasn't possible. He wasn't the only hunter taking the plane, and with the zombie infection in their bloodstream, they were a lot harder to kill than most humans. He looked around for survivors, but saw no one. Gasping in pain, he managed to stumble over to some of the wreckage and move some of it. After doing this for a good ten minutes and finding only corpses, he found someone who was still breathing. Arthur turned the man onto his back, just to see that it was the Japanese man who was staring at him before the crash.

As he was thinking this, the Japanese's eyes shot open and he jumped up and backed away from him like Arthur had cooties. He then looked around at his surroundings. Arthur didn't want to interrupt him; he looked deep in thought. Finally, he looked back at Arthur. "Konnichiwa." He bowed politely. "I take it you are a fellow hunter?" Arthur was shocked. He had heard that Japanese were stoic, but he hadn't thought to take it this far. Then again, he wasn't really one to talk. Everyone he had ever met said he was to stiff. "Yes. I am Arthur Kirkland, and I was the representative from England."

"Good to meet you, Kirkland-san. I am Kiku Honda, but you may call me Honda-san. I am the representative from Japan." Arthur looked at the Kiku intently, knowing that the smaller man was doing the same. He knew that what Kiku would see a short, skinny man around the age of forty. What he saw was a small, black-haired Asian with a katana strapped to his waist. He looked to be a bit younger than Arthur, maybe twenty-seven. **(AN: I know that's not their real ages, but I'm making it fit the story.)** Breaking his hold on the other hunter, Arthur looked around. They had been near the wing, which seemed to have been ripped off, carrying part of the plane with it, along with them. He could see smoke in the distance, and figured that was their best bet. "Let's head over to where the rest of the plane crashed. There isn't anyone else still alive in the clearing, and yelling could attract zombies." Kiku nodded, and the two men set off toward the only sign of life in the Brazilian forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had tests, homework, the Renaissance festival, writers block, and step-siblings, and had no time to write. Not to mention that my mom's worried cause I only get seven hours of sleep every night and my school is gifted, so it really pushes me, so I go to bed at 9 now :(. Wow, that was a run-on sentence. Hate those. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ludwig frowned. He had been awake for a few hours, but he the others wouldn't wake up. When he had tried to wake Alfred, the American just shook him off and muttered "No, Daddy, just five more minutes!", so Ludwig was sure he was fine, but it was the Canadian he was worried about. He had a nasty gash on his forehead, and though he knew it would heal quickly, Ludwig couldn't help but worry about his new partner. Matthew kept calling for someone named Papa. Ludwig wasn't sure if this was the 'Daddy" Alfred had been muttering about, but Ludwig knew better than to pry into their private life for fear that they might pry into his. He grimaced thinking about his old life, before the zombie apocalypse. A particular memory popped, completely unexpected. It was his 6th birthday, when he was blowing out the candles on his cake. He had a fleeting feeling of happiness, remembering before he had real problems. This was before his he moved away from his two best friends, whose names he couldn't even remember anymore. It was before his father died, before his brother became a helpless drunk. Before Elizabeta and Roderich. They, at least, were something he wanted to remember. They had stopped his brother, Gilbert, from coming home every night puking up beer. They helped Gil finally make two friends, Antonio and Francis. That was why, when the Hungarian woman had called from across the world, saying that they needed help, he had let his brother go without any hesitation. After all, it wasn't like he had any idea Gilbert wouldn't come back from that trip. That the journey was doomed to destruction.

The only hope that Ludwig still held was that there hadn't been a body. Without a body, there was no concrete proof that Bruder was dead. That was why Ludwig had become a hunter, because he was someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain. It did not matter if he died, because there wasn't anyone to mourn him. And as long as there was a chance with Gil, Ludwig could only assume the best. He had to, or else there was no reason for him to continue living, with no one else. So when he heard that you could kill those things that erased his brother, he had eagerly stepped up to the plate, not caring the cost.

His vision in one eye went blurry, and Ludwig realized he had let a single tear slip down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. If the brothers saw this, they would think he was a crybaby. It would completely ruin his reputation as the strong, quiet type. He was just in time. With a yell, Alfred jumped up, yelling nonsense. "Papa, no! Iggy, stop! Daddy! Matthew! Don't! Pink!" It took awhile to calm his down, but once he saw Matthew, he stopped and ran over to him. He shook his brother awake, yelling at him that they needed to get up and access the situation (Ludwig was surprised he even knew that word). Matthew groaned and sat up, trying to calm Alfred down. "Hey, it's okay, calm down, I'm fine. I'll be fine in a few hours, as soon as I can heal without you pestering me!" He got up, still a little woozy, and looked around. He saw Ludwig, and sighed in relief. "Oh good, you're okay."

"It's you we should be worrying about. You may be fine in a few hours, but now you need some rest." Before Matthew could protest, Ludwig scaled a tree and ignoring the new cuts on his face. They would heal quickly. He sighed. "There is smoke coming from the west. maybe the other hunters are at the plane site. But before we go there, we should let Matthew's wound heal." He tore some moss off the nearest tree and handed it to Alfred, who quickly put it on Matthew's injury, which, to Ludwigs relief, was starting to look healthier. "Let's get some sleep. Alfred, you can take first watch." He sense that the American was to pent-up to sleep anyway. He quickly found a patch of grass and lay down, not giving Alfred a chance to argue. He quickly dozed off, but not before hearing Alfred fussing over his brother.


End file.
